


Ash and Ember

by starswholisten



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drabble Series, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starswholisten/pseuds/starswholisten
Summary: A series of Nessian drabbles and prompt-fills.Chapter 1: "Hold Still"Chapter 2: Valentine's Day





	1. Hold Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Nessian + "Hold still."

“Hold still."

The gleam of the scissors shined in front of his eyes as she held them above a long strand of hair tumbling over his forehead.

“But-"

“I said,” Nesta clenched her teeth and stepped forward so she was standing between his legs, eyes focused on measuring the length of the strand. “Hold still, Cassian. It’s a haircut. Don’t be a baby."

Cassian sighed and looked up at her from underneath the long, black hair hanging in his face. “I just don’t understand why you want to cut it. You love my hair."

Nesta closed her eyes and huffed in frustration, blissfully lowering the scissors and dropping her hand to her side. “No, Cass, _you_ love your hair. It’s hard to love something that I find in mouth at the most inconvenient times.”

He gave her a seductive smile, opening his mouth to point out every possible innuendo in that statement, when she cut him off. “Don’t say what you were going to say. Anyway. This part,” Nesta snaked a hand through the back of his hair and gave a gentle tug, “can go in that man bun of yours. The front pieces, not so much."

He caught her hand in his as she released his hair, pressing it to his chest. “You act like you don’t get weak in the knees every time I put my hair in a so-called man bun.” Cassian smirked when she rolled her eyes, her cheeks forming the slightest tint of pink. “When the front pieces hang down and catch the glint of the sun as I train on the roof, shirtless of course-"

“If you’re done being a prick,” Nesta said a bit breathlessly, and Cassian only grinned harder at the effect he had on her. She nudged his leg with her knee in retaliation. “It’s just a trim, Cass. You’ll live, I promise.”

He raised her hand from his chest and kissed it lightly before letting it go. “As long as you know what you’re doing. I trust you, sweetheart.” Cassian conceded, sitting back and holding still for the first time since Nesta had ordered him into the chair in front of her mirror.

Rolling her eyes again, she raised the scissor and angled it before his face once more. Cassian closed his eyes as he waited for the snip and the weight of hair falling in his lap.

Nesta placed the scissors in position. And she hesitated.

“Sweetheart-"

“You know,” Nesta interrupted, tossing the scissors onto the dresser and sitting promptly in his lap. She tucked the strand that hung in front of his face behind his ear. “It might be better to let these grow out, so they can go into the bun with the rest of your hair-"

Cassian broke her off with a laugh and a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.

He knew he could trust her.


	2. Valentine's Day

“Nesta, sweetheart. Wake up."

Groaning against her pillow, Nesta rolled over to where she assumed Cassian would be curled up next to her in their bed. She felt only empty space and cold sheets. Even with her eyes closed, Nesta could tell it was early - the sun was just beginning to rise and light poured in from the window of their bedroom. Confused, she opened one eye only to find her mate grinning at her from just inside the doorway.

She groaned again.

“No,” Nesta grumbled, pulling the blankets over her head to block the sunlight. “Come back to bed, I’m cold."

Cassian chuckled and walked over to their bed, sitting at the edge as he began to try and pull back her covers. She met his pulls with a strong resistance, whining at him to stop as she fought him. Nesta’s persistence was futile, however, and Cassian came away successful after a few moments of struggle.

He placed a kiss in her hair as she cursed at him and slapped half-heartedly at whatever part of him she could find. “Is that any way to treat your mate on Valentine’s Day?"

Nesta opened her eyes for the sole purpose of rolling her eyes at him. “That better not be why you’re waking me up,” she warned as her mate pushed her messy hair away from her face. Cassian only grinned that infuriating, mischievous grin that always made Nesta feel completely out of control. Nevertheless, she swallowed and continued. "Valentine’s Day is stupid, Cass. A dumb holiday created to sell flowers and greeting cards.”

Cassian pinched a lock of her hair between his thumb and forefinger and began twisting it affectionately. “What’s wrong with a holiday created to celebrate the people you love?”

After nudging his hand away from her hair, Nesta rolled over and dug her face into the pillows again. “You show me enough love on a normal day, so today shouldn’t be any different,” she replied, her voice muffled in the sheets.

“Exactly.” She could sense his grin growing wider at her words. Nesta wasn’t surprised when she suddenly heard his voice much closer to her ear than it had been moments ago. “While I’m flattered you think so, sweetheart, I wanted to make our first Valentine’s Day as mates special. Please,” he gently pushed her hair to one side and kissed her once on the back of the neck, and she tried her best not to shiver, “please get out of bed."

Nesta shook her head and pulled the blankets back over her. “No,” she grumbled pointedly.

Silence surrounded them for a moment, and Nesta thought maybe he had relented. Then he breathed into her ear, “Fine."

Suddenly, Nesta was being lifted out of the bed, sheets and blankets still wrapped around her. She shrieked as Cassian twisted her around so she was laying in his arms. On instinct, she threw her own arms around his neck as if they were about to fly. The cocky prick only grinned down at her, wings flaring behind him teasingly, as she scowled.

“We’ll take the bed with us,” Cassian announced proudly.

Nesta narrowed her eyes at him, but didn’t remove her arms from around his neck. “Prick. Put me down."

“You won’t be calling me a prick when you taste the waffles I made you."

Cassian knew he had her then, if his satisfied smile were any indication. Sighing in mock irritation, Nesta gave in. “As long as they aren’t heart-shaped, I’ll play along."

Her mate chuckled and held her closer, carrying her away from the bed as he placed a light kiss on her temple. “No promises, sweetheart."


End file.
